You’re the First, the Last, My Everything
|artist= |year= 1974 |mode= Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / / / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= |nogm= 2 each |nosm= |mc= JD4 Light Brown (JD4) JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Blue-Violet 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Copper Brown |pc= / / / Tamarillo/Arapawa/ /Korma (Beta) |gc= / / / / /Vermilion/ (Beta) |lc= Dark Orange (Classic) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup= Available on all consoles |pictos= 57 (Classic) 109 (Mashup) |nowc = YouReTheFirst |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) Julian Hyun (P3) Arben Kapidani (P4) }}"You’re the First, the Last, My Everything" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are 4 men: P1 P1 wears an orange helmet with yellow stripes, a blue pair of goggles, a yellow scarf, an orange coat over a white shirt, a pair of long orange jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He seems to be an aviator. P2 P2 has purple hair and wears a dark blue suit, a red tie, and a pair of long purple pants. He also wears a pair of purple shoes. He seems to be a businessman. P3 P3 wears a purple cap with a bill, a striped purple-and-white Polo, a yellow fanny pack with a tool pocket, a purple pair of long pants, and a pair of yellow sneakers. He seems to be a mechanic. P4 P4 '''has dark blue hair shaped in an odd fashion, a checkered orange-and-yellow shirt with a yellow pocket, a blue tie, a long pair of yellow jeans, a pair of red socks, as well as a pair of white shoes. firstlasteverythingp1.png|P1 firstlasteverythingp2.png|P2 firstlasteverythingp3.png|P3 firstlasteverythingp4.png|P4 Background The dance starts in a hallway with some plants and a door of a very wide elevator. Then it opens and the dancers go in it and start dancing with lots of disco lights, making it seem a disco-style dance floor. At the end, the lights turn off and the dancers exit the elevator in the exact opposite way that they entered. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. Gold Move 1: Raise your right hand up while standing on your right foot. Gold Move 2: This is a wave move. Starting from the right, push the player on your left. P1 sort of stumbles. You're First Last Everything GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 You're First Last Everything GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 TheBackWaveEnd SEQ GOLD P.png|Gold Move 2 (Remade) Ytflmegm.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ytflmegm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup You're the First, the Last, My Everything ''has a Mashup which is available on all consoles. Dancers *Ring My Bell'' *''When I Grow Up'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Venus'' *''Rasputin'' *''Barbra StreisandBarbra Streisand#Extreme(Extreme) *Born to be Wild'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *Step By Step'' *''Rasputin'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Barbra Streisand''Barbra Streisand#Extreme(Extreme) *''Monster Mash'' *''Who Let The Dogs Out?'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *''Step By Step *''Rasputin'' *''Funkytown'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''Dagomba'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Forget You'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while doing the breast stroke Original * Special Easter Appearances in Mashups You’re the First, the Last, My Everything appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Trivia * This song plays during the credits. * On , the dance starts outside the elevator, which opens revealing P2 and P3, and zooms in to them, then the song starts. On and Unlimited, P2 and P3 are seen outside the elevator; when the elevator opens and the camera zooms in, the dancers slide back into the elevator in sync with the camera. * The pictogram for Gold Move 2 instructs P2, P3 and P4 to push with their left hands, but instead they push with their right hands. ** This was fixed in the version by remaking the pictogram in style. *** Thus, this is the third song from a post- game that had changes in the pictograms, along with Crucified and Ghostbusters. * In , this routine did not appear in the Quartets section for a short period of time. * In the Mashup, Party Rock Anthem performs moves that are not seen in its actual routine. * The coaches originally had different colours for their gloves: P1 and P2 both had a yellow one, P3 s was orange and P4 s was dark violet. Those Beta elements appear in the menu icon, the album coach and the coach selection screen. ** In the final version, P1 s glove is ultramarine blue, P3 s is red and P4 s is purple. * In the files, there is an unused pictogram that uses grey as P3 s colour instead of purple. * After this move (in the line "So many ways that I"), P4 stops for a moment and is about to do this move, but then he notices the mistake and performs the correct move (this one). Gallery Game Files you're the first the last my everything jdn.jpg|''You’re The First, The Last, My Everything'' yourethefirst_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_93a3e2f141cfe25e_14.png| album background yourethefirst_cover@2x.jpg| cover 103.png|P1’s avatar on das.png|P1’s avatar on and later games 200103.png|P1 s golden avatar 300103.png|P1 s diamond avatar FirstLastEverythingpictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Everythinginactive.png|''You’re The First, The Last, My Everything'' on the menu (Wii U) Everythingactive.png| cover Yourethefirst jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Yourethefirst jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Yourethefirst jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Yourethefirst jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Beta Elements Yourethefirst beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others 18 TheFirst.jpg Videos Official Audio Barry White - You're My First My Last My Everything Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 You're the First, the Last, My Everything - Barry White Just Dance Now - You Are The First, The Last, My Everything - 3* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - You're The First, The Last, My Everything You’re the First, the Last, My Everything - Just Dance 2017 You're The First, The Last, My Everything - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' You Are The First, My Last, My Everything (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cutscenes Category:Deceased Artists